


Do you ?

by Loveless_Sky



Series: The Callenreese-Okumura family [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Children, Cute, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Sky/pseuds/Loveless_Sky
Summary: After all those years, Aslan knew he had to propose. He just wants to spent his life with the person he loves. Eiji.Is that a yes ? Or a no ?
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: The Callenreese-Okumura family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101119
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Do you ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This took longer than i had planned but i have an explanation ! Because it will most likely happen again. 
> 
> I'll sometimes post later than expected because i am sufering from really bad migraines where every little source of light makes me want to k myself. 
> 
> So i wanted to say a word about this here, it's already been an entire week were i couldn't really work on my computer because it hurts so much. 
> 
> So, if i take a month or more for the next update, no i didn't drop the AU, i just need a little bit more time to write.
> 
> Sorry about this ! i hope you can all enjoy this update !

"Aslan ? Are you here ?"

Slamming the drawer shut as silently as possible, Ash rapidly took his book and opened it at a random page just as Eiji opened their bedroom door.

"I just put Kotaro to sleep, he was nearly sleeping while i was changing him."

Smiling at his boyfriend, he sighed internally when he understood that Eiji hadn't saw him rushing. 

Kotaro being tired was because they had spent the day at the amusement park. They had all enjoy their free time spent on something funny.

"I'm sure of it. He was already half sleeping in the car when we came back."

"Yeah, he ready spent all of his energy today. I liked it too, it was fun."

"Hm, i loved it. You were really cute with Kotaro on those wood horses. Fortunately, i had my phone open at the right time."

Turning to look at the blond man, Eiji pointed his finger against the other's chest.

"Aslan, did you take pictures of me on the wood horses ?"

"Me ? No, never ! My finger slipped."

The finger on Ash's chest moved into a hand that started to tickle his side. Laughing as quietly as possible, Ash tried to push the hand away, letting his book fall on the bed. 

"S-Stop ! I-i'm going to wake Kotaro !"

"Alright, i'll let you be this time but there will never be a second time, got it ?"

"Got it mister Okumura."

Kissing his lips lightly, Ash smiled at his boyfriend. Laying under the blanket, the blond haired man turned off the light before snuggling closer to Eiji. Kissing the top of his head, he let his thoughts wandered in the silence of their bedroom.

It's been a while now but, he had everything planed. The place, the day, the ring. In the drawer. He would have to move it soon for, he didn't want Eiji to stumble on it accidentaly. 

Thinking for some more time about how he would propose to Eiji, he then fell asleep listening to his boyfriend soft breathing. 

_____________________________________________________________________

It was a week later when Ash talked to Eiji about going to the beath with him and Kotaro. 

"We going to the sea ?"

"Yep, We're all going to take a nice walk near the sea, you can walk in it too if you want, the weather is pretty warm it shouldn't be a problem."

"Yes ! I wanna walk in the sea with Papa and Dada !"

Ah, yes, now that they were a officially a family for good, Kotaro had started to call Ash, papa and Eiji, dada. It had surprised them at first but they were both really happy that the little boy was feeling comfortable enough to call them that. 

"Shall we go ?"

Ash asked, near the front door, hands in his pockets. 

"Yes ! We're all good to go, right Kotaro ?"

"Let's go, let's go !"

Closing the door behind him, Ash was quick to join Eiji and Kotaro that were waiting for him. They could walk to the be ach as they lived near it. Which was nice when you wanted to take a breath of fresh air in the hot summer they had.

Ten minutes or so later, they were going down the stairs that would lead them to the sand. When Eiji and Ash were sure at hundred percent that they was no one else on the beach, they let Kotaro walk in the very end of the sea where there was only a few centimeters of deep in the water. 

Holding Eiji's hand, Ash looked ahead where he could see Kotaro enjoying the water, stopping from time to time when he would see a pretty seashell. Ash already knew that his little back bag would be full of them.

"We'll have to find a place to put all of Kotaro's seashells when we go back home."

"Maybe we can use some to decorate"

"Yeah we should."

Smiling at his boyfriend, Eiji tighten his fingers around Ash's before leaving him to help Kotaro.

Now being alone, the blond man could think for himself. His right hand in his pocket was gently and carefully playing with the jewelry box inside of it. 

He had planned to ask Eiji tonight when the sun would be going down. But he couldn't help doubting himself and asking himself what he would do if Eiji said no.  
It wasn't likely to happen, but who knows.

"Papa ! Come help dada and me !"

"I'm coming sweetheart !"

Walking a bit faster, Ash stopped where Eiji and Kotaro were kneeled down in the sand, making small sandcastles with the toys that Kotaro had brought with him.

"What are you making buddy ?"

"Sandcastle ! And this is Crabby, the king !"

The blond man looked at his son, who was showing him the tiny crab he had in between his hands. 

"That's great, do you think he's got a queen ?"

"Or a king ! He can be with a boy too right ?"

"Of course honey, Crabby can be with who he wants."

"Like you and dada ?"

"Yeah, like dada and me."

Looking up, Ash watched as Eiji looked at Kotaro and him with loving eyes. Both of them were happy that their son could already comprehend that a boy would not always love a girl. That was one of the few things they wanted Kotaro to grow familiar with. 

Smiling, the black haired man continue to play in the sand for a little longer. 

When Kotaro was happy with how his castle looked, he left it there with the tiny crab. The water would take it with her. 

It was nearly time for the sun to set when the older man decided that it was the perfect time to go and buy chocolate and whipped cream waffles for the three of them.

That was perfect.

Ash waited until the other man was at a good distance to pull gently Kotaro closer to him as he bent down to be at the little boy's height.

"Hey Kotaro, do you think you could do something for papa ?"

"A secret mission ?!"

"Exactly."

"Yes i can do that !"

"Good. Do you think you can distract dada a little bit ? Papa has a surprise for him but he can't know about it yet."

"I can do that !"

"You're the best. Remember, he can't know."

"Yeah !"

"Good."

Getting back up when he saw Eiji walking towards them, bringing the three waffles with a little difficulty, Ash walked to him while taking Kotaro's hand with his. 

"Need help ?"

"Yeah, you can take yours. I asked the seller if he could do a smaller one for Kotaro."

"Why mine's smaller ?"

"Because mister, you're still a little boy and wouldn't have finish a big one."

Pinching the child's red cheeks with his now free hand, Eiji laughed when his son pushed him away gently while blowing air to puff his cheeks. 

"Eat it while it's still a little warm okay ?"

Nodding his head, the child began to eat his waffle, not forgetting to be messy, putting chocolate and cream all over his mouth and hands. When he was done, he looked over at Eiji, extanding his dirty hands to him. 

"Can we clean them now please ?"

"We better do, i'll go with him, you stay here Aslan ?"

"Yep, i'm waiting for you two."

And if Eiji missed it, Ash certainly didn't. When they were both walking away, Kotaro looked back at the blond man, throwing him what looked like an attempt at winking. 

Laughing slightly, Ash noticed now how Kotaro seemed to have been a little bit clumsier and dirtier than normal.

Nearly throwing his bag on the sand, he was quick to open it and pull out some sparklers out of it. Opening the package, he planted them in the sand at the top of a heart he had drew in the wet sand. If he was honest, it was a bit childish but that was how Eiji and him were. 

He was tempt to write his question inside the heart but thought it would ruin the surprise. 

Putting his bag to the side after taking out a lighter, he quickly light up the sparklers when he saw Eiji and Kotaro coming back.

When they where near him, Kotaro looked at the small lights with amazement while Eiji looked surprised. 

"Are we celebrating something ? Did i forget something ?"

"No, papa has a surprise for you."

"A surprise ?"

"Yeah, uh... Okay, i can do this."

Looking directly inside Eiji's dark eyes, Ash took a deep breath and kneeled down on one of his knee. The reaction was as quick as light. Eiji's eyes widened, his hands flying to cover his mouth. Ash hadn't looked away during the few seconds that this happened.

"I"ll probably say some awkward stuff so i apologize now. Eiji Okumura, we first met each other years ago when you first came to New York with Ibe-san. Back then i was a shi- hm- an arrogant boy who didn't know how to appreciate things. Who didn't know how to like. To love. And then, remember when you jumped ? I knew. I knew at this moment that you were going to help me learn how to fly. How to live."

Stopping for a second, he looked at Eiji, who was seriously starting to tear up, his eyes were starting to be glossy while he had one of his hand between his son's.  
Swallowing against the lump he had in his throat, he continue.

"Then, days by days, bit by bit, you taught me. I started to see the light, while my life was passing. I learnt to live and love. I learnt to not give up at the first bump in the road. You taught me that. It was difficult at first because let's be honest, i was a hard head."

Laughing slightly, Eiji nodded, wipping a tear that had escape. 

"Still are sometimes."

"Yeah, i'll accord that one. But the point is, that even with my past self, my bad parts and the problems i have, you never left me. You're still here, with me. You probably remember it but, i asked you to stay by my side, in the past. It didn't have to be forever, just for the time being. But look here, look at us. You're still by my side, we have a home here in Japan. We have a beautiful son that we love each days that pass. And it's my life. Our life. I never thought i would say that but, i love my life and i want to spend the rest of it with you. Both of you."

Even Kotaro who didn't fully understood what was happening, had tears in his eyes. Eiji was now full on crying, looking at Ash with all the love he had for him.

Ash, who had stood up when Eiji had started to really cry, was softly wipping his lover's tears as his own were falling down his cheeks.

He smiled.

"That being said, whould you do me the favor of spending the rest of your life with mine ? Eiji, would you do me this favor, would you become my husband ?"

He didn't have time to say more that Eiji was already nodding his head against the taller's hand.

"Yes ! Of course yes ! A hundred time yes !"

"Really ?"

"Of course ! Oh my god Aslan i love you so much !"

Tears in his eyes, Ash quickly took the ring out of the box, softly taking Eiji's left hand to pass the ring at his fourth's finger.

Pulling his hand on top of his now fiancé, Eiji was the one to pull Ash in a kiss for a couple of seconds before they both heard Kotaro speak up.

"Ewww ! That's gross !"

"You won't say that in a few years young man."

"And you knew about this ? And you didn't tell dada about it ?"

"Nooo, i didn't know ! Don't tickle ! It was a surpriseee~"

"He really didn't know about it, stop torturing him. I only asked him to entertain you a little bit."

"The bathroom trip ?"

"Yep ! You didn't even noticed dada !"

Laughing at how proud Kotaro was, Ash and Eiji pulled their heads close to each other, looking lovingly at their son while he was telling them how he planned his little trick to distract the older man."

"Shall we go back home ? It's getting dark now."

"Yeah, it's going to be colder in a bit too. We can go home and cuddle on the couch for a bit ?"

"Can we watch the little mermaid please ? We can't forget Mister Lynx too !"

"Alright, let's go cuddle with Mister Lynx and the little mermaid then."

After throwing away the sparklers, all three of them intertwined their hands, Kotaro between them asking to be thrown in the air. 

Smiling happily, Ash couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten when he met Eiji. His life had completely change from the moment the other man had enter his sight.

Before he had nothing but desper.

Now he had a loving life, with his fiancé and their son.

Eiji had brought the better of him to life and he couldn't be happier than he was now.

Cuddling while he listen to the black haired man and the small kid sing, he looked at them, wishing that his life and family would stay like this for a really long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading again ! It makes me really happy to write something other can enjoy ! 
> 
> I don't know if it's going to interest someone but i made a Twitter account for my ao3 writing where i will me posting update on the wtitings, maybe sneak peek and eventually other stuff ! 
> 
> Like this drawing i wanted to share. I took quite some times to do this (9 hours yikes) and i kinda like it ? I'm not a pro so it's not anything special but still. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/LovelessSky1/status/1356259583820525568?s=19


End file.
